militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Abijah Cheever
| birth_place = Saugus, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = Saugus, Massachusetts |restingplace = | nationality = American | website = | occupation = | residence = | party = Federalist | spouse = | alma_mater = Harvard College | title = Member of the Massachusetts House of Representatives from Saugus | term_start = 1821 | term_end = 1821 | predecessor = Joseph Cheever | successor = Jonathan Makepeace | term_start2 = 1829 | term_end2 = 1831 | predecessor2 = William Jackson | successor2 = Zaccheus N. Stocker }} Abijah Cheever was an American surgeon and politician from Saugus, Massachusetts. Early life Cheever was born on May 23, 1760, in Saugus. He was a descendant of Ezekiel Cheever, longtime headmaster of the Boston Latin School. Cheever spent much of his youth working on his family's farm. American Revolution On the evening before the Battle of Lexington and Concord, Cheever ran bullets from a mold over a fire for the muskets of his brothers, who would take part in the battle the following day. In 1779 Cheever graduated from Harvard College. He then studied medicine and surgery under John Warren and obtained his M. D. in 1782. On May 13, 1782 Cheever was commissioned as a surgeon aboard Tartar, a ship fitted by the Commonwealth of Massachusetts for service in the American Revolution. On the ship's second voyage, it was captured by and Cheever was sent to a prison ship in New York Harbor. Once the war ended, Cheever was exchanged and returned to Massachusetts. Boston After the war, Cheever settled in Boston's North End, where he worked as a physician and surgeon. On July 5, 1789, he married Elizabeth Scott. The couple would have three children before her death on July 5, 1795. On October 16, 1798, he married Sally Williams, with whom he had two children. Return to Saugus Cheever returned to Saugus in 1806 and would remain here for the rest of his life. Cheever was one of Saugus' largest land owners with over two-hundred acres. He was also one of Saugus' few slave holders. On his family's land he built an elegant home that became well known throughout the region. In 1815, Cheever was elected to Saugus' first Board of Selectmen, Assessors, and Overseers of the Poor. In 1821, 1829, 1830, and 1831, Cheever represented Saugus in the Massachusetts House of Representatives. During his political career, Cheever frequently competed with his brother Joseph Cheever. Cheever died on April 21, 1843. Notes :1. Until 1857, a majority of votes at a town meeting was needed to elect a representative to the Massachusetts House of Representatives. If no person received a majority of votes, no representative was sent. No representative was selected in 1822, but Jonathan Makepeace was chosen the following year. References Category:1760 births Category:1843 deaths Category:American military doctors Category:Physicians from Massachusetts Category:American Revolutionary War prisoners of war held by Great Britain Category:American surgeons Category:Harvard College alumni Category:Massachusetts Federalists Category:Members of the Massachusetts House of Representatives Category:People from North End, Boston Category:People from Saugus, Massachusetts Category:Boston Latin School alumni